The document “Working Draft on MVC extensions for inclusion of depth maps—ISO/IEC/JTC1/SC29/WG11/N12351, December 2011 by Teruhiko Suzuki, Miska M. Hannuksela, Ying Chen” is a proposal of new amendments to ITU-T Rec. H.264|ISO/IEC 14496-10 for adding 3D video technologies to MPEG coded video transfer signals (further called the ISO proposal). The ISO proposal describes coding of audio-visual objects, in particular amendments to said ISO standard Part 10: Advanced Video Coding, regarding Multi View Coding (MVC) extensions for inclusion of depth maps in the video format. According to the amendment MVC extensions for inclusion of depth maps video coding are specified allowing the construction of bitstreams that represent multiple views with related multiple supplemental views, i.e. depth map views. Similar to multiview video coding, bitstreams that represent multiple supplemental views may also contain further sub-bitstreams that conform to the proposed specification.
According to the ISO proposal depth maps may be added to a 3D video data stream having first video information representing a left eye view on a 3D display and second video information representing a right eye view on the 3D display. A depth map at the decoder side enables generating of further views, additional to the left and right view, e.g. for an auto-stereoscopic display.